Treasure Planet (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Style)
TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's movie spoof of Treasure Planet Cast *Jim Hawkins - Oh (Home) *B.E.N - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King), Rapido and Razmo (Ratz) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *probedroidgun01.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargeempty01.wav *railchargefire01.wav *railchargefly01.wav *remotefire01.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav *sprobegun01.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *wlkrsht2.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Eteignages/ *enemy_saber_off.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum4.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Allumages/ *enemy_saber_on.mp3 Trivia *When Officer Dibble arrives to meet Oh, who is ready to leave with Flik, Oh picks up a red lightsaber, that has the enemy_saber_on.mp3, saberhum4.wav, and enemy_saber_off.mp3 sound effects. *This will use the Original Prologue intro and the audio in this movie and will be narrated by the Adult Jim Hawkins. *There will be laser blasters used in this set by the pirates. Original Prologue (which will be used in the intro of TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's style) *Narrator: There are nights, when the Etherium is, as calm and peaceful as a pond on the planet Pelsinor. Nights when the big merchant ships, with their cargoes on Arcturian solar crystals, can expect a smooth ride. But there was a time when even the calmest night could give to the unexpected... PIRATES! The enemies of all of honest spacers. And the most feared of all these pirates... was the notorious Captain James Jasper Hook! *Captain Hook: FIRE! (his slaves obey. Maid Marian gasps and runs as Robin Hood screams. A mast falls into the ship and breaks the glass, causing everyone to flee and hug into each other when they panic. The heroes try to stop the villains, but are no match for them as they knock them out, cold, shoot, and steal the treasure) *Narrator: Hook and his band of renegades would mysteriously swoop in out of nowhere... ...and then gathering up their spoils... (the ship takes off and dissapears) ...vanished without a trace. For a hundred years, stories passed from spacer to spacer of Hook's secret trove... ...hidden at the somewhere farthest reaches of the galaxy. Stowed with riches beyond imagination. The loot of a thousand worlds. (the treasure shows Treasure Planet (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style) and explodes. The next shot goes to the mining planet, Monstresor, and pans in on the Benbow Inn) As a kid, growing up on the mining planet, Monstresor, I lived and breathed those legends. Many a night, I drifted to sleep with images on gallions, far away planets, and Flint's gleeming trove dancing through my head. And then, I turned 15. *Police Officers: Mrs. Snow White? *Snow White: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll be right... (sees Oh caught by the police officers, but drops the orders, and gasps) Oh! Category:Treasure Planet movies Category:Treasure Planet Movie-Spoof Category:Treasure Planet Movie Spoofs Category:TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Toonmbia